


Covert operations

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Summer, Swimming, Unreliable Narrator, Vacation, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: General Hux wasn't sure what his next move would be, now he had actually located the hotel Dopheld was staying at, but the important thing was that this was a totally legitimate and non-creepy way to try and secure a meeting with someone you were interested in.Starting off Mitaka Week 2018 with some fluff. Might add a smuttier chapter later in the week.





	Covert operations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/gifts).



> Mitaka Week 2018, day 1 - "Vacation".

General Hux wasn't sure what his next move would be, now he had actually located the hotel Dopheld was staying at, but the important thing was that this was a totally legitimate and non-creepy way to try and secure a meeting with someone you were interested in.

And it _definitely_ wasn't stalking. He'd checked with Kylo Ren and everything - although in retrospect, perhaps their Supreme Leader wasn't an authority on healthy interpersonal boundaries. Oh well. Approaching Mitaka on the _Finalizer_ would have just felt _unprofessional_ to Hux, and would in fact have been in direct contravention of several regulations. 

Much like peace treaties, verbal diplomatic agreements and interplanetary guidelines on the humane treatment of civilians, the General usually considered regulations more as _suggestions_ , to be followed when they suited his purposes and discreetly ignored when they did not. But he had never seen Mitaka as someone who enjoyed breaking the rules. Really, this had been his only option, and no amount of Phasma saying "Actually, sir, that _does_ sound a bit like stalking" would change that.

The weather was bright and fine, and the swimming pool clear and inviting. Hux watched Dopheld over the top of his sunglasses as the younger man pulled off his shirt to reveal that toned, lithe body of his, surprisingly soft-looking despite the finely-honed muscles he knew lay beneath. Hux found that quite attractive. The obnoxious bulk of men like Kylo Ren had never appealed to him, partly because he didn't like the idea of a lover who could break him in half with a minimum of effort. He watched with interest as the Lieutenant popped open a can of water-resistant sunscreen and sprayed it over himself, only _slightly_ disappointed that Mitaka hadn't elected to purchase the type that needed to be physically rubbed onto the body.

Never mind.

Phel lounged by the side of the pool for a few moments, tapped the skin of his arm to make sure the sunscreen had dried, and then dived in. He moved under the water with a grace that Hux envied; he'd never quite got the hang of swimming himself, and it might have been nice to "accidentally" bump into Mitaka in the pool while his lips were all plump and moist from the water, his chest slick with tiny droplets as they dried in the sun...

Yeah. Okay. Maybe this _was_ stalking.

(It felt bad, but not so bad that Hux was going to _stop._ )

He watched Dopheld swim for a while, head tilted in a different direction to make it less obvious, his eyes and hair covered by reflective shades and sun hat respectively. A stocky-looking Chiss came by to offer him a menu of drinks, and Hux picked something non-alcoholic, since drinking whilst on a covert operation (which was a much nicer term than "stalking") was never a good idea.

About two-thirds of the way through Hux's beverage, Phel climbed out of the pool again and shook water from his hair. Hux could have sworn that Mitaka glanced in his direction then, and the thought made him panic briefly, but the moment was gone as quickly as it had come. Instead, he wandered over to a bare-chested Twi'lek standing by the bar, making casual conversation, from the looks of it. 

Nothing wrong with that. Dopheld was a grown man; he could talk to attractive people if he wanted. Didn't necessarily mean anything. Even if the Twi'lek guy was now touching his arm. And... not taking his hand away. And now they were - wait, going off together? _Really_? After _three minutes_ of conversation? Even for a resort known to cater to gay men, that was pretty quick, or so Hux imagined. He stood up.

He wasn't _following_ him. That would be weird. He was just... accelerating the plan.

The two wandered around to the side of the hotel gardens, where the lush and leafy vegetation provided ample cover for whatever innocuous activities two men in bathing suits might want to get up to in private, and Hux quickened his steps. Dopheld and the Twi'lek disappeared behind a wall. Hux took off his hat and shades and began rapidly composing reasons for interrupting them. He'd just about settled on "Excuse me, can you direct me to the - oh! Lieutenant! I didn't know you were here," when he rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Mitaka. Alone.

"Good afternoon, sir," the Lieutenant said evenly. "Were you planning to approach me at any point, or did you intend to spend your entire holiday watching me swim?"

Hux's lips fell open slightly. Mitaka grabbed the collar of his shirt, and he wondered for a moment whether he was about to receive a punch in the face. To his pleasant surprise, he found himself being pulled in for a kiss instead.

Dopheld's still-damp body pressed against his own, no doubt leaving an imprint on his clothing, but Hux could not bring himself to be too concerned about that. When they eventually broke off, Mitaka stayed close, arms wound around Hux's shoulders.

"I asked the Twi'lek gentleman to come with me to make someone jealous. I'm pleased to see my plan succeeded," he said, with a smile.

Hux had never wanted him so badly. Phel took his hand and, still suppressing a smug and triumphant grin, led him inside.


End file.
